Electronic goods, particularly, electronic goods capable of outputting sounds are becoming miniaturized with the development of technology. Such electronic goods are connected to various sound-outputting devices. In particular, functions of sound-outputting electronic goods such as MP3 players and the like are being combined in smartphones as functions of smartphones are developed. Accordingly, since reliability and convenience of wireless communication have been magnified, recently, it has become possible to connect electronic goods to sound-outputting devices using wireless communication technologies of various forms.
Headsets configured to fully cover the ears and improve sound isolation have recently come into the spotlight again due to application of a wireless communication technology such as Bluetooth.
A Bluetooth device requires a circuit part and a power part to drive a Bluetooth chip and generally receives driving power using a battery. In this case, the battery can be a general dry battery, but recently, chargeable batteries have been widely used to improve user convenience.
Such a battery is generally embedded in a housing configuring a headset. Accordingly, a space configured to accommodate the battery is necessary in the housing. In particular, the size of the housing configuring the headset should be increased so that a large-sized battery can be embedded therein to implement a high capacity battery. Further, since the weight of the battery increases when the capacity of the battery increases, the total weight of the headset increases to the extent that the weight of the battery increases. Accordingly, a user has inconvenience in use due to the weight increase.
Particularly, in the case of a headset, since a larger speaker unit than that used in conventional earphones is driven, greater power consumption is required. Accordingly, there is a limitation that a use time is short when a limited-sized battery is mounted in the housing.